


Pay Attention

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim decided he really needed to learn how to pay attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay Attention

Tim didn’t know what attracted him to Danny in the first place. 

It hadn’t been his looks; in his mid-teens Danny was as much of a geek as the kids who got picked on and stuffed into lockers.

The brunette had thought Danny’s sense of humour was dry and not funny. He was always making comments that were supposed to be sarcastic and humorous, but they always fell flat.

He wasn’t rich; at least he didn’t live like he was. His family had lived in an old house that appeared to be falling apart at the seams. It wasn’t in the best of neighbourhood’s either.

They weren’t even friends; the only time they had met was when they passed in the hall as Tim was on his way to Math, Danny to Science.

But when they bumped into each other at the ten-year reunion, they both realised they should have paid more attention to each other in school.

As they fumbled and fondled behind the bleachers, re-enacting what many teenagers had done during high school, Tim couldn’t stop running his hands over Danny’s muscled chest and torso.

In the back of his mind, he wondered if the other man had always been hot, but Tim had just never opened his eyes and paid attention.


End file.
